pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Anderson (poet)
Doug Anderson (born 1943) is an American poet, fiction writer, and memoirist.UMASS Boston - Faculty Bios - Doug Anderson Life Anderson served in Vietnam as a corpsman with a Marine infantry battalion in 1967. He graduated from the University of Arizona. He worked in the theater, as an actor. He then settled in Northampton, Massachusetts, where he began to write plays and poems in a workshop with Jack Gilbert and Linda Gregg. Anderson taught at the University of Connecticut, Eastern Connecticut State University, the William Joiner Center for the Study of War and Its Social Consequences, Mount Wachusett Community College and at a Massachusetts state prison. He is completing a book called Loose Cantos.3 In 2010 he began teaching in the Pacific University of Oregon MFA Program. He is currently a lecturer in the Institute of Liberal Arts and Interdisciplinary Studies at Emerson College, Boston. His work has appeared in Ploughshares,http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=37 the Connecticut Review, The Massachusetts Review, Virginia Quarterly, The Southern Review, Field,[http://www.thelumberyardjournal.com/episode5.htm The Lumber Yard Journal > 1.5, November 2005 > Doug Anderson (contributor notes)] and The Autumn House Anthology of American Poetry, as well as this year’s Contemporary American War Poetry. He also published a play, Short Timers, which was produced in New York in 1981. His most recent book is a memoir, Keep Your Head Down: Vietnam, the Sixties, and a Journey of Self-Discovery (W.W. Norton, 2009). Writing Joyce Peseroff writes that The Moon Reflected Fire is “not just about Vietnam but resonant with the history of warriors from the backyard to the Iliad to the Bible. Blues for Unemployed Secret Police, was praised by Booklist for its “powerful, funny-horrific, brutal-tender poems.” Recognition His honors include grants and fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, the Massachusetts Artists Foundation, the Massachusetts Cultural Council, Poets & Writers, and the MacDowell Colony. His book, The Moon Reflected Fire, won the Kate Tufts Discovery Award in 1995. [http://www.thelumberyardjournal.com/episode5.htm The Lumber Yard Journal > 1.5, November 2005 > Doug Anderson (contributor notes)] Awards * Pushcart Prize * NEA grant * Massachusetts Cultural Council Fellowship * 1995 Kate Tufts Discovery Award for The Moon Reflected Fire Publications Poetry * Cry Wolf (chapbook). Azul Editions.[http://www.azuleditions.com/poetry.html Azul Editions > Poetry > Cry Wolf by Doug Anderson] *''Bamboo Bridge: Poems''. Amherst, MA: Amherst Writers & Artists Press, 1991.The Moon Reflected Fire. Cambrige, MA: Alice James Books, 1994. *''Blues for Unemployed Secret Police''. Willmantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 2000. Non-fiction *''Keep Your Head Down: A memoir. New York: Norton, 2009. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Doug Anderson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Biography & Poems: The Poetry Center at Smith College > Featured Reader > Doug Anderson * Doug Anderson at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * [http://www.npr.org/programs/wesat/features/2001/010811.sunkengarden.html Audio: Doug Anderson Reading at the Sunken Garden Poetry Festival, August 25, 2001 Weekend Edition Saturday, NPR] ;Books *Doug Anderson at Amazon.com ;About *Doug Anderson at Connotation Press Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:University of Arizona alumni Category:University of Connecticut faculty Category:Eastern Connecticut State University faculty Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:Pacific University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics